


One can share, two's to compare, but three's the thing

by MFLuder



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Dick Grayson, Bisexual Jason Todd, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Porn, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: He flags down the waitress. “Three rounds of shots: tequila.”Dick’s eyebrows raise and Jason grins at him, flashing his white teeth.“Aw, you ordered my fav. Thanks, babe,” Jason says, shifting so he can play footsie with Tim.“Can your body even consume that much?” Dick asks, joking.Tim, in turn, answers, “I could, but they’re not all for me, they’re for us, and you’re welcome,honey, I expect repayment later.” He pauses, looks at the two men sitting across from each other. So close, yet so far. One pining and the other utterly oblivious.He’s surrounded by idiots. Beautiful, stunningly talentedidiots.





	One can share, two's to compare, but three's the thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is late because, well, it grew into a behemoth of 12000+ words of mostly porn. Eep.
> 
> Written for Kinktober prompt: _threesome_.
> 
> I have joined those who headcanon Tim as of Asian decent.

They’re sitting in a bar, something local and off the main strip. It’s not Jason’s favorite place in Gotham; Tim wanted to make sure, if tonight’s plan failed, Jason could still drink at the only place that provided the German IPAs he’d come to appreciate in his time training there. During those lost years.

This is a bar that’s not quite gay-friendly, but also knows Jason and Tim and knows the lengths Jason will go to in order to keep the girls from getting manhandled by patrons they don’t want to be touched by. The bar staff loves them, and the other regulars tolerate them. It’s good neutral ground to meet Dick.

Dick – who had showed up in a blue button up that matched his eyes, dark jeans that showed off his ass, and a bomber jacket that set off his shoulders – strode in like he was Maverick himself. His casual polish stood out in contrast to Tim’s black dress pants and polo shirt and Jason’s usual leather jacket, Henley, and black jeans. They made quite the trio, sitting in the back-corner booth, already into their first round, Dick and Jason with beers, Tim sipping his typical whiskey.

It was rare for the three of them to meet up outside a case or family business. Tonight was special though, because just over a month ago, Jason had poured out his feelings while high on morphine after a particularly nasty bullet wound. Tim supposed he was glad he was the one around to hear it; Jason would have been mortified if Bruce or Alfred had listened to him pine about Dick Grayson for nearly two hours before finally succumbing to pain and medication. 

The admission failed to surprise Tim who had known about Jason’s crush since the man was Robin and he was a small child chasing after them with a camera. He wasn’t bothered by it, though he remained unsure of _why_. He had some soul-searching to do, but right now, he wanted to give Jason what he needed, and he needed something Tim couldn’t give him – except for how he could.

They’d talked it to death until the point where Jason would get up and leave the room, guilt and frustration turning into anger at Tim. Eventually, Tim concocted the plan himself and only let Jason in on it two nights ago when he casually mentioned they were meeting with the first Boy Wonder the following evening.

There’d been a little more talking then, but mostly some of the most athletic, enthusiastic sex of Tim’s life – and that was saying something.

“So,” Tim turns to Dick and says, slow and easy. He lets his arm stretch out along the edge of the booth, shuffles his body down into a half slouch. “You’re in between redheads now?”

Dick snorts and takes a sip of his beer. “In between anyone right now.”

“Mmmm,” Tim hums, noncommittal. “You and Roy were a thing, right?”

Dick blinks at him, clearly not expecting the question. His eyes dart over towards Jason. “That was a long time ago. We were kids.” Dick looks at Jason again. “Sorry, Jason.”

Jason shrugs. “Roy told me. Didn’t want it to be awkward.”

“You didn’t find it weird?” Dick asks, and this time his face shows genuine surprise.

“That my not-actual brother and my romantic interest and partner of the time also used to be partners and romantically involved?” He shrugs again, just a shift of his big shoulders. “Not really. How’s it any different than dating within friend groups? And I know all you Titans did that, so you don’t get to judge.”

“Not judging,” Dick says, and Tim thinks he’s almost pouting, wounded at Jason’s defensive attitude. “I just thought, maybe growing up in the same place…”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Honestly, we’ve shared that roof more times since I came back from the dead than we ever did prior. I kissed one of my foster sisters when I was twelve. We _actually_ shared the house at the same time. She wasn’t my real sister and you’re not my real brother.”

Tim clears his throat, deciding they need to move away from the topics that tend to devolve into Dick and Jason fighting; topics like the Manor and Bruce and foster care. It’s not what Jason – or Tim – wants from tonight, but it’s an easy habit to slide into.

He flags down the waitress. “Twelve shots of tequila, please.”

Dick’s eyebrows raise and Jason grins at him, flashing his white teeth.

“Aw, you ordered my fav. Thanks, babe,” Jason says, shifting so he can play footsie with Tim.

“Can your body even consume that much?” Dick asks, joking.

Tim, in turn, answers, “I could, but they’re not all for me, they’re for us, and you’re welcome, _honey_, I expect repayment later.” He pauses, looks at the two men across from him, sitting next to each other. So close, yet so far. One pining and the other utterly oblivious.

He’s surrounded by idiots. Beautiful, stunningly talented _idiots_.

“We’re gonna play never have I ever.”

Dick laughs. “Man. I think the last time I played that, I was still on the _Teen_ Titans.”

“Four rounds, whoever is out first buys the next round. Then it’s truth or dare.”

Jason’s smirking at him, rubbing his boot along Tim’s calf. Dick, though, is beginning to look suspicious. Jason notices and leers at him. “Scared, Golden Boy?”

Tim watches as Dick’s hackles rise, like they’re seventeen and thirteen all over again. “You wish.”

“Then it’s settled,” Tim says, and distributes the shots the waitress sets down. “You’ve done it, you drink.” He pretends to consider. “Never ever have I been anything other than straight.”

All three down a shot.

Dick licks his lips and gives Tim a look that’s all-knowing big brother. “You’re not supposed to get yourself out, you know.”

He shrugs, fluid. Casually states, “I’ll have to count on you two being less vanilla than me, then. Jason, your turn.”

“Never ever have I come in less than five minutes.”

Dick drinks while Jason and Tim don’t. The corner of Jason’s mouth turns up and he pokes Dick in the side. “Seriously? Here I looked up to you as a teen, thinking you were some sort of sex god.”

Dick chokes on the beer he’d picked up again. “A sex god? In what world?”

“Dude, I was thirteen when I met you and I think you dated Babs, Donna, and Kori all that year. And maybe Roy, but he never told me how old you two were.”

Dick flushes. “Dated, sure. Sex god, no. Far from it. Donna and I messed around a bit but didn’t have sex. Kori and I didn’t have sex until we’d been dating for two years. And Babs, well, that was actually our first breakup, when I was seventeen.

“It was with her. The less than five minutes.” Dick looks really embarrassed now, but he keeps talking because Dick can’t seem to stop being so damn honest, sometimes. Not around the people he cares about, anyway. 

“That why she broke up with you?” Jason asks, chuckle in his voice as he shifts. Tim notices he adopts an extreme manspreading pose, enough so that his thigh touches Dick’s.

“Nah,” Dick says, smile on his face. “That was our first time. I was fifteen. I’d been chasing her since I was thirteen, I couldn’t help it.”

“Alas, poor Dick: there he lies, died from premature ejaculation when confronted by Batgirl,” Jason teases, stone-faced like he’s reading a real eulogy. Dick elbows him in the side, laughing, face red and it’s not only from the beer.

“I bet you don’t have that problem now,” Tim says, quiet, sly.

Dick’s eyes flash towards him. “Nope,” he says, popping the ‘p’. “Sure don’t.”

“Your turn,” Tim challenges, looking straight at the other man, holding eye contact.

Dick breaks first but he does it so subtly, Tim isn’t sure Jason notices when Dick puts all his focus on him. “Never ever have I killed a man.”

“Okay, hey,” Jason says, holding his hands up in surrender. “First, not cool. It’s supposed to be sexual things. And I don’t do necrophilia. Second, _mood killer_.”

“Drink,” Dick says and Tim grimaces as he watches Dick’s eyes bat at Jason. It’s disgustingly obvious even as it is completely adorable that Dick is somehow so bad at this. He’s seen Dick with his girlfriends, seen him around Midnighter and Slade and the flirting was never this bad. Somehow, that was always natural. But right now, he’s tripping over his feet, metaphorically speaking, and Tim doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or the company.

Jason sticks his tongue out like a five-year-old, then downs a shot. He’s nowhere near drunk, but Tim watches as Jason uses the pretense thereof to slide a little closer into Dick’s space.

Tim closes his eyes so that the eyeroll isn’t obvious. He resists rubbing his temples. 

“Alright. Never ever have I had sex with Slade Wilson.”

Dick, looking guilty as hell, downs a shot. He wipes his hand on the back of his mouth then points at Tim. “I don’t know how you know that, but that’s playing dirty.”

Jason side-eyes Dick with a hint of appreciation in his eyes. “You like ‘em big, huh?”

It’s Dick’s turn to slouch, but Tim recognizes the difference between an affected cool pose and the need for adjustment because one’s dick – ironic – is feeling a little tight. Dick’s move is the latter.

“You know,” he drops, “Jason’s pretty big.”

That has both men snapping to, sitting up straight, Jason with a grimaced, “Tim,” slipping through his teeth and Dick managing to look like a housewife embarrassed and clutching at her pearls. He smiles, and he knows it’s the same one he uses on criminals; predatory, knowing. “Simply saying, you don’t have to turn to assassins for that. Though, I suppose…”

This time, instead of playing footsie, Jason kicks him in the shin, hard. His look says _this isn’t what we discussed_. 

“Your turn, baby,” he says, sweetly, ignoring the pain that blooms in his leg.

Jason gapes at him for a moment before shaking his head and continuing. “Never ever have I had a threesome.”

Dick and Jason’s shots stay on the table while Tim drinks his second.

Jason does a double take – and if nothing else comes out of this night, that look alone is worth it. He had purposefully managed to forget to mention that fact when they had their conversation about tonight and Jason’s wants. “You what? With who? When?”

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out,” he says, smug.

Dick, though, is eyeing him, calculating. “I bet at least one of them was Kon. The only question is if the third was a girl or another guy. You’re pretty gay and Kon is definitely closer to a five than the three on the Kinsey scale that Clark is, but I don’t know if he would have been willing to admit that back then.”

Dick’s not wrong, but he’s not going to give either of them the satisfaction of knowing. He and Kon had never been a secret from the Bat family, but that night was _to never be spoken of again_. Tim kept his promises.

“Alright, my turn,” Dick says, taking another sip of his beer. It’s mostly empty now. Tim makes a gesture at the waitress for her to bring another for both of the other men. She winks back at him in acknowledgement.

“Never ever has Diana used her lasso on me.”

Jason groans. “God, you’re such a spoil sport, Dick.”

“Hey, you guys never set the rules!”

“They’re _unwritten_!”

“Then I’m allowed to do whatever I want, unless explicitly stated.”

Tim cuts them off. “Okay, no one took a drink. My turn. Never ever have I slept with Roy Harper.”

Both of the men across from him look at each other and then grimace before taking their shots.

“Oh, would you look at that, it’s a tie with you two, that’s fine, I’ll buy the next round,” he says, like he hadn’t planned this all along.

“It’s not a tie, actually, I—” Dick tries to protest but Tim ignores him, swiping Jason’s last shot as though if it weren’t on the table, Dick can’t think he’s lost.

Just then the waitress comes over with the two refills on beers and Tim orders another round of shots – this time he orders something fruity and sweet that he knows won’t contain as much alcohol. He wants everyone to feel loose and good, not trashed. Bat boys are pretty good at holding their liquor, so now’s the best slow down point.

“Truth or dare,” Tim prompts, when she comes back, tray filled with small purple shots, asking Dick first.

“Truth,” Dick says, small smile on his face. Jason groans in disgust.

“Drink,” Tim says, watching Jason watch Dick’s Adam’s apple bob as he does. “Do you have a thing for the baby bat?”

Dick blinks at him. “He’s seventeen.”

Tim cocks his head. “I didn’t ask how old he was. I said, do you have a thing for him?”

Dick hesitates a moment too long before stating a resounding, “No,” and Tim knows he’s lying to himself, but it’s alright for now. He’s not going to call the other man on it, not with Jason right there.

Jason doesn’t seem to notice the hesitation because he simply makes a face at Tim. “What kind of question is that? I don’t know how anyone could be attracted to the little demon spawn. Maybe after a personality transplant. Your turn, Dickie.”

Dick looks at both of them. “I have a feeling both of you will say dare.”

Jason grins. “What are you talking about? I love a good purple people eater.” He grabs for one and downs it. “Truth.”

Tim sighs internally.

“I don’t actually pick you, you know,” Dick says, amused.

“Too bad.”

Dick considers, tapping his forefinger to his chin. “A few years ago, you hated Tim. Now you’re together. What shifted your thinking?”

“Whoa, heavy.” Jason covers his discomfort – probably only visible to Tim who knows him so well – with a few gulps of his IPA. “Dickie, why you gotta make everything so serious?”

“I’m a serious guy.”

Jason huffs a breath. His white bangs ruffle with it. “I mean, I never hated him, personally. You know I was messed up. Not because of the Pit like you all think, but because of what happened. I hated what he represented. Then I got to know him. Doesn’t hurt that he’s pretty.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Tim says, feigning innocence.

Jason’s foot finds his crotch, pressing lightly in retaliation. “Pretty dumb, Red.” He smiles, and Tim knows the sparkle in his eyes is something just for him. That whatever his feelings for Dick, Jason is a guy with a lot of love to spare despite everything and he gives some of it to Tim.

Dick’s looking at them like they’re the sweetest couple he’s ever seen.

“Your turn, Timmy,” Jason says.

He pointedly doesn’t take a shot, though he lets his fingers linger on the table like he might. He catches both of the other men staring at them. Aside from the calluses, his hands were meant for playing an instrument, long and graceful. Kon enjoyed them, too. “Dare,” he responds.

“Kiss me, baby,” Jason says, voice registering a little lower than it had been.

“You’ll have to move your foot then,” he teases back, edging his hips closer to the edge, letting his eyes fall to half-mast. He catches Dick shifting again on the bench.

Jason smirks and pulls back his foot. Then he rests his elbow on the table, body open towards Dick, and waits.

Tim is the one who has to practically crawl across the table to get to him. Not actually, he’s only got one hand propped up halfway between them, but it feels like an ocean when he’s faced with Jason’s taunting smirk and Dick’s surprisingly interested gaze.

This part is crucial; if they were playing a game with a group or with the family – meaning adding in Babs and Steph and Damian – they’d do a quick peck and be done. But they have a goal tonight and it’s to make Dick so hot under the collar, he doesn’t consider saying no when they finally ask.

Tim goes in open-mouthed, pressing his tongue into Jason’s mouth immediately, making the kiss wet, showy. Tim kisses with his eyes open so he sees the way their audience is staring, how Dick bites his bottom lip as Jason tugs at Tim’s black hair, tilts his face up more so that Jason can control the kiss. Tim lets his breath come faster, heavier than naturally would occur at this point and he swallows hard when Jason’s thumb presses into his throat. Jason’s mouth is hot and tastes like one would expect the color purple to – sweet and syrupy. He finally pulls away with an obnoxious lick at Jason’s pouty lips, smacking his own in turn.

He sits back hard and his eyes close for a moment before they open again. Dick looks like he’s struggling to breathe, lips parted, hair flopping down over his eyes as they flit back and forth between them, like he doesn’t know which is hotter. Tim finds himself preening, for all that this is for Jason.

They play a few more rounds, with stupid dares like “hum a song until someone guesses” and “request a Tom Jones song” – Tim’s grateful neither of them seem to get the reference or else an all-out juke box war might have started and derailed the night – or truths like “how many people have you kissed” and “what’s your biggest turn on.”

It’s Jason who answers the latter question and his response is _pretty boys with brown hair and blue eyes_ and Dick laughs like he doesn’t realize he’s included in that type – might even be the originator of it.

Tim asks Dick at some point who he’d take home from the bar right that minute if he could and after a sideways glance at Jason, he points to a man nearly Jason’s height and width, with brown hair and what look like hazel eyes. He’s the closest thing to Jason in the bar but Tim’s not sure Jason even notices, just making another comment about Dick liking them big and it turns into a small tussle in the booth for five minutes before Tim breaks it up by kicking them both in the shins.

Eventually, Dick caves, finally responding “Dare,” instead of truth.

It’s right on schedule, one shot left, everyone pleasantly loose-limbed and buzzed, the other two men leaning more on each other than they had at the start of the night. Tim’s nerves are sparking, not so much from alcohol, but from the knowledge he’s about to obtain his objective.

Tim leans forward on the table, weight on his elbows, stare intense as he gazes into cobalt-blue eyes that crinkle in the corners. “Come home with us.”

He watches as Dick’s eyebrows raise, then fall and as they do, his eyes go dark. He doesn’t answer, but instead reaches to grab the last purple-colored shot, downing it. He turns to Jason, tilting his head ever so slightly. The move is obvious, but it’s Dick so it’s charming, seductive instead.

“Your turn, Jason,” he says.

“Dare,” Tim’s boyfriend responds. 

“Kiss me, Little Wing,” Dick breathes and before its even fully out of his mouth, Jason is leaning into him, grabbing at Dick’s pointy chin with one big hand, pulling him in, and only Tim’s quiet clearing of his throat keeps Jason from pulling Dick into his lap. Their lips meet, and Tim feels Jason’s moan more than hears it, the music loud, but the rumble passing through their bodies where their knees touch.

The kiss is all-consuming, and Tim is happy to watch, to see Jason get something he’s been wanting for a long time. He catches their tongues slipping into each other’s mouths, sees the way Jason’s lips take over Dick’s, how Dick pulls back, nips at Jason, leading him on a chase before letting the other man capture him. It’s years of pent up sexual tension – at least on Jason’s part – and their eternal struggle with each other for dominance that has always looked more like a cat and mouse game than anything else, all subsumed in one kiss.

When Jason finally lets Dick slide away, Dick’s head falls onto the back of the booth, lolling. He’s still pressed into Jason’s side, lips red and cheeks flushed. It’s a good look on him.

It’s Tim’s turn to adjust his pants. He lets Dick notice.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Take me home with you.” Dick’s voice is strained, raspy. His eyes are locked on Tim’s, blue blazing, but his hand is clenching Jason’s knee.

Jason practically coos, melting into Dick’s side, pressing his nose under his ear; given an inch, the man will take a mile.

Tim smiles to himself and pulls out two hundred-dollar bills, leaving it on the table for the drinks. Another mission success.

~~~

Jason feels like pinching himself. He’s had this dream before; the one where Dick Grayson is naked in front of him, asking for him, hard for him. The only thing that allows Jason to know this isn’t a dream is that Dick isn’t moaning for him – he’s simply standing there, body confident in its naked golden glory but mouth twisted with awkwardness, eyes unable to settle.

Jason glances at Tim who is sitting in a chair, one leg bent and tucked under him while the other dangles slightly, toes touching the carpet. He’s lit up by the lamp, his fair skin looking more yellow in its glow. His hair is rakish these days, bangs overgrown but the rest short. His almond eyes reflect their usual sharpness but also a patience Jason isn’t used to. He’s only wearing red athletic boxer briefs and he’s already chubbing them up.

All in all, he looks like casual sex in a chair and Jason feels himself go a little weak when Tim cocks an eyebrow at him, gesturing with his head at Dick. Dick is a gift Tim’s giving him, waiting for him to open.

Jason lets himself accept the gift, given by two men because Dick’s agreed, or they wouldn’t be here now.

He’s the only one still in clothes, just the jeans and Henley, jacket slipped off before he went into the bathroom to calm his nerves, find the condoms he and Tim rarely use, check to make sure he looked okay because this is _Dick_. But apparently while he was having a small existential crisis, Dick and Tim stripped down and Jason’s sad he missed that, wonders if they spoke, if they just stripped like they might in the Cave showers, how often they’d seen each other while—

He shakes himself out of it. Dick is right in front of him and he needs to get out of his head.

“Jason. If—” Dick sounds unsure, and his shoulders start to creep in, pulling his body away and that isn’t right, so Jason growls and shoves himself into Dick’s space, backing him up against the wall.

He’s nowhere near as much taller than Dick as he is Tim, but it’s still a good few inches and it has Dick looking up at him, surprise in his eyes, mouth parted with a gasp and between that and the clothing he’s wearing, Jason feels powerful, in control.

This. This he can work with.

“You think I’m gonna get cold feet, Dickie? Maybe I should be asking you that,” he says, drawl in his voice, leaning against the wall on one elbow, caging Dick in. He’s the Red Hood: powerful gangster, charming in a brutish way.

He brings up his opposite hand to cradle Dick’s face. “You gonna be good, baby?” He watches as Dick’s eyes settle, his breathing evens out. He’s made a choice.

“Yeah. Whatever you want, Jay,” he says and tilts his face into the touch.

Jason takes in the way Dick surrenders to him, lets him touch him, _finally_, after too many years and too much…everything.

He keeps his touch light, moves it from Dick’s cheek to his lips, caressing them with a finger. Dick’s eyes burn into Jason’s as he slips his tongue out from behind pink lips and gives it a wet kiss. Jason watches, entranced, as he does it again.

His jeans are getting uncomfortable now.

He continues mapping out Dick’s skin, moving his hand down to trace lightly over his throat, over his neck, back up to his ear, then down his neck once more. Dick shivers underneath him, presses his hips out from the wall and into Jason’s. As he moves his hand down, he grows confidence, presses into the former Robin’s skin harder, more demanding. He pinches one of his nipples, watches it turn from brown to pink, go hard. He trails his hand down wicked abs, more defined than his, but slender. Dick has the body of his skillset: lean, flexible, strong. Jason is a brickhouse; Dick is nothing but muscle.

Jason shoots a glance at Tim. Tim’s body is that way, too, though his arms are a little slimmer, his body smaller. Tim is compact and thin with a virtual eight-pack; he can do more pull ups and more core repetitions than Jason. Dick is lithe and moves like a snake charmer, soft lines that seduce.

His finger dips into Dick’s belly button and he watches in fascination as Dick flinches, stomach muscles rippling. 

Finally, he moves his hand down, resting on Dick’s hip and the band of his black boxer briefs for a moment before he softens his hand again and traces the outline of Dick’s cock straining his underwear. He watches as they make more room, stretch further the longer Jason touches him. Dick sighs in his ear, thrusting his hips forward again.

“Jesus,” Dick breathes, voice shaky.

“Just Jason,” he murmurs before moving in to seal his mouth over Dick’s. He keeps up the gentle ministrations of his hand, getting to learn the shape of Dick through his shorts: the fat head, the fact that he isn’t cut, how Jason isn’t feeling any hair poking him through the fabric. Tim is naturally less hairy down there, but Jason bets Dick shaves and the fact that he’s that vain and manscapes as much below as he does his chest but for one line of hair between his pectorals causes Jason to smirk.

They kiss and it’s hot and wet and achingly good. There’s less playfulness to it than the kiss they shared in the bar – and that moment’s forever going in his spank bank material – but more passion. It’s deeper, hotter.

He keeps it up, gently fondling Dick and kissing him until Dick is pushing at him, breaking apart, chest heaving.

“Jason. I need you to touch me. _For real_.”

“I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about this, and you, for over a decade. You were my first wet dream. I want to draw it out. _Savor_ it,” he says, whispering against Dick’s lips.

“If it’s been that long, don’t fucking _tease_,” Dick whines, moving his own hands to his hips to push his boxer briefs down. His cock springs up, slightly bent to the left, dark in color, long.

Jason’s bigger, but he’s never been a size queen. He knows it’ll feel so good if Dick fucks him, that it’s going to carve out space, leave him feeling full and aching for more when he’s gone.

“Pretty, pretty, so pretty,” he mumbles and he’s so busy staring it takes Dick placing his hand over his and moving it to the cock waiting for him that he gets with the program and touches the velvet shaft, lets himself discover what Dick really feels like, all these years later. The reality is better than anything he’s fantasized.

Dick thrusts into his hand, moving his arms up to wrap around Jason’s neck like a clingy girlfriend, forces his head down to kiss him. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason notices the lube sitting on top the nightstand. He wonders how that conversation went while he was out of the room. Since he’s uncut, he doesn’t need the lube Jason or Tim would in this moment, but it’s nice to have it handy.

Soon, Dick is pawing at him, hands in his shirt and when he pulls back, he starts chanting, “Off, off, get this off, Jay.” He’s letting out little gasps that are driving Jason fucking wild.

He smiles against Dick’s lips and responds, “Needy.” He feels Dick tremble.

He takes a step back and slides the gray long sleeve over his head, tossing it on the floor behind them, shaking his hair back into place. Dick gulps – actually gulps, a big bob of his Adam’s apple – and his eyes widen as they take Jason in. It’s not exactly something he’s never seen, but it has been awhile, and it’s never been like this. Jason‘s half tempted to do a spin, model for him. Dick’s gaze is warm and getting more heated the longer he looks.

“Pants, too.”

Jason’s hands fly to his belt and they feel clumsy, too big as he begins to undo the buckle.

“Slow, Jason,” comes Tim’s voice, soft, yet still shattering the bubble Jason has been in. It’s the first time he’s spoken since Jason came out of the bathroom. He looks over and what he sees causes him to stiffen, to swallow back a groan. 

Tim has lost his underwear and is sitting spread-eagle in the chair, one leg thrown over the arm so that he’s got more access to himself, but it also puts him on display and Jason can see everything. See his smooth chest marred by significantly fewer scars than either of the two other Robins, his rock-hard abs, and the only bit of hair on his torso, a small dark trail leading to where his long fingers are jacking himself off gently. Jason looks down, past his hand and beautiful cock, down to where he can just see a bit of darkness, and spread out like this, Jason wants nothing more than to eat out his boyfriend, shove his knees up about his ears and lick him out right there.

Dick fails to keep his moan quiet.

“He likes his boys big,” Tim continues, lazily, hand casually stroking himself. “Show him how big you are, baby.”

Dick trembles once more, pressing his hips towards Jason, reaching out a hand to touch his abs, almost like he’s grounding himself. “Yeah, Little Wing. Show me how much you’ve grown up.”

Jason snorts at that, but even he knows its fond. Dick could say almost anything in this moment and Jason would love it.

So, with Dick’s hand still on him and Tim’s gaze burning, he slowly undoes the belt, pulling it through the loops with a finesse he’s normally attribute to Dick’s showmanship. It makes a cracking noise alongside the jangle of the buckle and he notes Dick’s flinch and rapid increase in breathing. Interesting. Then he slowly undoes the button and zipper, scratching at his much more significant body hair before reaching down and rubbing himself just along the muscle at the top of his cock, drawing it out more.

He finally pushes down his pants and since he’s not wearing underwear, his cock bobs free instantly, smacking his stomach, almost reaching Dick’s hand. He steps back and kicks the jeans slightly out of the way.

When he looks back, Dick’s eyes, already dark with the previous proceedings, have gone pitch black and he’s licking his lips with abandon in between biting them. His hand that had been on Jason’s stomach falls onto his own body, clutching at the base of his cock, like the visual of Jason is enough to make him come. He then starts jacking himself off, slow, and his voice cracks when he speaks. 

“How do you take that, baby bird? You’re so thin and he’s so…thick.”

Tim’s voice is molasses. “We had to work up to it. I’m not a queen like you, Dick. It took practice. But you’re gonna love it. Bet you’ll open up easy around him, hmm?” He pauses, and Dick’s eyes move from Jason to Tim. “I can take it all in my mouth, though, real easy. I love when he fucks my throat.”

Dick lets out a whine at that, head thunking against the wall behind him.

Jason takes the opportunity to move closer and he hoists Dick’s legs up around his hips, pulling him away from the wall a bit so that his body is tilted and stretched as he tries to maintain balance and purchase before giving up and clutching at Jason’s shoulders, nails digging into flesh.

Dick is delightfully vocal, more so than either Jason and Tim, though Tim’s tongue is wicked not only around cock but words, too. He delights in every small gasp and whine and moan that spills from Dick’s lips as he encourages him to ride his thigh, each sound a spark of pleasure straight to his cock.

He lets himself look his fill, then, take in the man he’s wanted since he was fifteen. Dick had been almost eighteen but still soft in the face despite his pinched expression he’d get every time he saw Jason or Bruce back then. Now he’s grown into himself, where he’s limber and muscular but somehow more solid. His face is still pretty, but the angle of his nose, his smaller lips and his sharp chin give him more of an air of handsomeness. In the yellow glow of the lamp, Jason can just make out a few glinting strands of silver in the otherwise dark silken hair. Waxing his chest aside, Dick’s not the almost adult that teenaged Jason fell in love with, the same way Jason’s grown to twice Dick’s size, when back then he was half of it. 

He touches Dick’s hips, caressing the soft skin and the scars there. He moves over Dick’s body with his bulky hand, feeling each muscle on his torso, squeezing his nipples, moving up so he can push Dick’s hair back, so he can fully see the way Dick’s eyes follow his body.

When his hand lands on his beautiful cock again, Dick whines and thrusts especially hard, trying to gain more friction.

“Fuck me, fuck, Jay. You promised, yeah? That kiss in the bar was a promise. God, I need this in me,” he says, getting one hand on Jason, fingers swiping through the precome leaking from his slit. 

He brings his finger up to his lips, wraps them around and tastes Jason. The way his eyes roll back has Jason growling at him and setting him down on the ground again, turning him around until Dick has to drop his hand from his mouth to get his arms up and support himself, cushion his head.

“I’m gonna fuck you, alright. All I’ve thought about, dreamed about for years. You’re gonna sound so nice, feel so good, taking my big cock in this perfect ass of yours. You were made for fucking, weren’t you, Dick?”

He continues like that, suddenly feeling like Tim who normally does the dirty talk, but it’s a decade plus of pent up sexual desire spilling out of his brain and through his mouth, looking at the way Dick’s ass meets his back, the soft curve of it at his thigh, how its high and tight and waiting for him to stick his cock in.

All of it comes out as he slicks his fingers with the lube, presses a hand into Dick’s back to keep him there while he adjusts the angle of his ass, making it stick out further. He circles Dick’s rim first, already feeling the heat, getting him good and wet before pushing a finger in.

Dick’s body accepts it immediately, velvet tightness closing down on him as he pushes it in further. He starts panting, writhing back as if to shove it further already.

Jason can’t help himself as he slides in a second finger right away, this time the push a little harder and he figures it must burn but Dick’s body sucks him in greedily. “Daddy know you take it this good?”

He barely registers Tim’s scolding, “Jason!” because Dick simply moans and flushes, his neck and back turning pink underneath his golden skin.

“Yeah?” he continues. “That turn you on, Dick? You and B ever done this? You ever taken his big cock? I bet he’s as big as me. You ever felt that?”

When Dick shakes his head and Jason can see his eyes squint, even as he pulls out his two fingers and lubes them up again, pushing them back in, he tries another tact. “If it’s not B himself, is it the watching? You want Daddy knowing you’re a slut for little brother’s cock? For both of your brothers? Because Tim’s not going to sit over there by himself all night, Dickie. No, he gets to play, too.”

That gets some additional harsh breathing, a small whine. So, closer.

This time when he pulls out, he pushes three broad fingers in and it’s amazing that only in a matter of minutes, Dick can take them. Jason has to finger Tim for a good twenty minutes or more usually before he can fuck him. The few times they’ve skipped that amount of foreplay and stretching, Jason only gets his head in – which, is another kind of fun he doesn’t mind. It’s enough for Tim that way and he gets to feel Tim’s tight pucker squeezing him, holding him in. It also lets his come dribble out and down Tim’s pale thighs, a sight Jason will never not enjoy.

“So, you like people watching, surprise, surprise. You’ve always been a performer. But it’s still more than that, isn’t it?” He sucks in a breath. This is so unlike him, this mouthing off. “You like ‘em big. You like grey hair.” He brings his head closer to Dick’s, moving to whisper in his ear and letting his white hair fall into Dick’s vision. “I might be younger than you, but I can still be your daddy, Robin.”

That’s it right there. He knows because Dick starts going wild, fucking himself back on Jason’s fingers, crying out, twisting his head so Jason can hear his “Fuck, Jay. Get in me, now. _Now_. I need your cock, your big cock…”

And finally: “_Daddy_, fuck me.”

He twists Dick’s head until they’re kissing, open-mouthed, hot, more tongues than anything – all to the sound of Tim’s delighted laughter.

When he’s able to break away from Dick’s mouth, he shoves him back down with a rough hand to the shoulders. “Stay. Tim, get your pretty ass over here.”

As Tim unfolds from the chair, cock straight and proud jutting out from his body, Jason spreads Dick’s cheeks, looking in between them. His hole is loose, relaxed, bright pink and waiting. Under his gaze, Dick clenches up, letting it flex for Jason to see. 

Tim’s made it over and stares with him, one of his fingers coming up to slip in between, feel the hole. He puts it in, clinically, but you’d think he was trying to tease Dick the way the other man mutters, “_Fuck_.”

“He ready for me, baby?” Jason asks Tim. It’s not necessary, but he wants to include Tim, needs his reassurance.

Tim nods. “I just hope you still like me after this. Knowing he can take you so much better.”

Something flashes through Jason and he drops his hands from Dick’s body and puts them on Tim’s cheeks, smearing lube on his face, but his boyfriend doesn’t seem to care. “What isn’t there to like, Red? You take me so good.” He slips one hand down to Tim’s stomach. “I love that I can practically feel myself in you when we fuck. I love your mouth.”

Tim’s lips twitch. “Plus, you like _my_ cock too much.”

“I do.” He kisses Tim, deep and possessive. He reaches down to jack Tim, admiring the member he does indeed enjoy stuffed in his ass. He always makes Jason feel full and sated. “Your cock is perfect for me.”

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Dick moans, his voice low and scratchy. “All switches? What are the odds of that?”

“But what a way to go, huh?” Jason retorts, smug, as he grasps Dick’s ass again, slips his cock over Dick’s hole, teasing.

Dick’s breath hitches.

“Tim. On your knees. Show him what that talented mouth can do,” Jason directs.

Tim slips under Dick’s body between him and the wall and drops to his knees. He spreads his legs so that he can still stroke himself; it looks obscene as he takes Dick in his mouth, sucking at the tip before starting the path down. Jason watches as he visibly relaxes, prepares himself to deepthroat, muscle control overriding the natural reaction to gag. Dick’s gonna fucking love it.

“I’ll bet you’ve never been sucked as good as Tim. Not even by Roy,” he says, leaning back down to Dick’s ear, letting his cock continue to rub against Dick’s ass.

He breaks away while Dick’s lost in the feeling of Tim taking him in completely and grabs the condom from where he stashed it in his jeans pocket. He slicks himself up and pushes two fingers back into Dick, tugging at the rim, just to be sure. The way Dick pushes back into him, he figures they’re okay.

When he starts to push in, he’s met with scorching heat and Dick feels a lot tighter on his cock than on his fingers. His head won’t go in at first, though the way Dick throws his head back, you’d think he was already speared on Jason. He grunts and pulls back, readjusting, forcing Dick’s back to bend in a way most men can’t and raising his ass for Jason. He keeps his hands on his hip, guiding Dick’s body to accept him. Dick’s hands scratch at the wall and his voice is a constant moan now, just one long noise as Jason gets his cockhead in finally.

Dick is a vise around him, clutching and trembling around his cock, like he is in his arms. Dick finds words, starts muttering about how big Jason is, how he’s so good, how he’s going to take it all, all to the slick sounds of Tim’s mouth moving on him from down below. The sounds grow slicker, wetter, when Jason tosses the lube bottle down at him.

Having paused for a moment to let Dick adjust, Jason shifts his body so that his chest is pressed tight to Dick’s back, covers him, and moves his hands to the wall so he can gain leverage, reach around and play with his nipples. He ends up tugging on Dick’s hair, forcing his head back as far as it can go, grinning down at the man as his eyes roll, looking completely blissed out from Tim’s mouth and Jason’s cock. 

He slides the rest of the way in one push, cramming himself in, forcing Dick’s body to adjust – and it does. Jason begins rolling his hips, trying to make more space, push into Dick further. The other man is on his tiptoes and struggling to remain coherent. 

“Jas—. Little Wing, how are so big? God, you’re perfect, Fuck, fuck me, I can’t—”

After that, he and Tim find a rhythm; Tim takes him down when Jason pushes in and when he pulls out, he teases and licks at Dick’s cock. The sight is beautiful to behold, watching Dick’s dark cock slip in between Tim’s now red lips, watching it stretch his mouth, bulge out his cheek. Jason could watch Tim give out blow jobs all day and not be jealous once because the sight is so obscene, so damn hot.

He and Roy had once talked about it, though nothing ever came of it. But Roy is probably someone Tim would allow, knowing Jason and Roy are still best friends, even if they aren’t fucking anymore. Jason idly wonders if Kon still thinks of Tim sexually, if he would be willing. Maybe he could line up Kon and Roy and Dick again, all one night, watch Tim suck them off until he swallowed a bucket’s worth of come, skin covered in dried white streaks. Then Jason would take Tim right in front of them all, let them see how good Red Robin could be.

Dick begins demanding more so Jason gives it to him. He sets up a brutal pace, loving how responsive Dick’s body is to his, how it feels like Dick was made to take him. He fucks in and out, keeping Dick on his toes, listening to the squelching noises coming from where their bodies meet and it should be gross, but it gets Jason hotter, knowing he’s fucking Dick open, that Dick might even be gaping after this, easy to slide back into. He wonders how many times they can fuck tonight before they all pass out and the night he gets with Dick, with the man he’s wanted for so long, is over.

Jason’s found a new groove with the dirty talk and so when he feels Dick’s body tighten around him, like maybe he’s real close, he starts speaking again.

“Yeah, you gonna come, Dick? You gonna come, fucked out by little brother’s big cock in your ass and your other brother sucking you off? Better yet, you gonna come on your _daddy’s_ big cock? Like feeling me inside, making room for myself, stirring up your insides? You’re a cockslut, Dick. I should never have thought of you as a sex god; you’re just a whore for a big dick. Just a good _boy_. Take it from anyone. Take it from _Slade_. Take it from your baby bros.”

Dick _keens_.

Jason shifts, lets himself look down at Tim over Dick’s hip. “How do you want him to come, Timmy?”

Tim pulls off, looking wrecked. His hair isn’t artfully styled anymore, just a mess of chunks and strands that fall into his foggy blue eyes; he’s slipping into that headspace he gets when sucking cock for more than a few minutes. He looks up at Dick who is being held tight by Jason to where he can’t move his crotch forward or back though his legs twitch with the desire to do so.

“What do you want, Dick?” Tim asks, voice deep and cock-fucked.

“Nngh,” is all Dick says, trying to grind back on Jason while looking down at Tim’s mouth.

“I don’t think he can make up his mind, baby. You okay letting him come on you?” God, Jason wants to see that, see Dick marking his boy.

“Yeah,” Tim says.

“Alright. Can you do that, Dickie? Can you come on Tim’s face for us? Mark him, make him prettier?”

Dick nods vigorously, his hair shaking into his eyes. Jason lifts a hand to smooth it away, to give him something to mouth at. Dick eagerly sucks his fingers into his mouth, lips pursed and wet.

Jason starts moving again, fucking his cock deep into Dick, as deep as he can go, practically pulling one of his legs off the ground and letting it wrap around his ankle so that Dick is spread and bent ridiculously obscene, cock forced into Tim’s mouth, ass shoved back as far as Jason can get him while standing. He fucks him into Tim’s mouth, Tim who just relaxes his throat again, lets Dick fuck it until Jason and Dick can both see the outline of his cock in his throat and after three thrusts like that, Tim’s throat stretched wide and full, when Jason pulls Dick back, the man begins to come, a guttural cry lodged in his own throat as Jason fucks him through it.

The pressure on his cock is delicious and he feels his own orgasm build, swift and hot, bursting through his gut and making his legs shake as he watches Dick’s come spurt out his gorgeous cock and onto Tim’s face, white stripes across red; the red of his lips, the red in his cheeks. Even up and in his eyelashes, though Tim closes his sea-blue eyes in time.

When he does come, it’s so powerful he rocks into Dick and Tim ends up swinging Dick’s leg over his shoulder so that neither of them crashes to the ground and hurts themselves. It means Dick’s cock paints his face more, smearing the come already there before Tim can pull back, give them more support. Jason’s hands tighten on Dick’s body and he knows there will be fingerprint-shaped bruises on his hip and shoulder for a few days. 

A small reminder.

They come down, all three of them, slowly and individually. Tim is the first to recover and when he wipes his hand over his face, clearing spunk from around his eyes, Jason sees he missed Tim coming, his belly now splattered with thick white come. He lowers Dick’s leg from his shoulder, propping him up before standing.

Tim tosses Jason a grin and heads to the bathroom while Dick sags against the wall and Jason slips out of him. They both whine at the loss of contact. Jason ties off the condom and dumps it in the trash. He turns back around and sees Dick grinning like a loon. Then, he starts laughing, quiet little hiccups and giggles.

He tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows, not knowing if he should be offended or not.

Dick shakes his head, resting his forehead against the back of one hand remaining propped up by the wall. His cock is still half-hard, dangling low between his legs. He looks…debauched. Jason feels a sense of pride in causing that.

“It’s not you,” Dick gets out in between breaths. “It’s…the situation? If Tim had told me when he invited me out that this is what I’d be doing tonight, I’d have looked at him like he was brainwashed. Hell, maybe _I_ am brainwashed. Maybe Ivy got a hold of me and I’m wrapped up in some penis flower, hallucinating all this. Getting fucked by my brother.”

Jason smacks him on the ass, hard, though the sound is worse than the hit. “That feel like a hallucination to you, Goldie?”

“It does not. And I’m pretty sure the lube dripping out of me isn’t a hallucination, either.”

Jason bites his lip, moves closer. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Dick says, but Jason parts his ass cheeks anyway, rubs the pad of his thumb over Dick’s hole. He’s not quite gaping, but he’s loose and yes, dripping lube. Jason’s thumb slips in easily, has Dick’s hips squirming against him as he feels for any tears.

“God, _fuck_, Jason.”

He looks up, meeting Dick’s gaze. “You could go again?”

Dick nods, thrusting his ass back against his thumb. 

“Yeah, yeah you could, couldn’t you, Dickie. I wouldn’t need any more lube. Just slip in and fuck you. I bet a second fucking would leave you gaping, so loose around me you’d have to squeeze for me to feel it.”

“Your fucking mouth,” Dick hisses.

Regretfully, Jason lets tan cheeks slip between his fingers, hiding Dick’s hole from him. He leans into the other man’s body, though, fondling him. He really does have the world’s greatest ass.

“Maybe if we do this again. Maybe next time I’ll let you ride me until you’re so open I could fist you after. Make you call me daddy with every moan.” He pulls back and swats his pert buttocks one more time. “For now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

When Dick sighs like he’s disappointed, Jason lets himself hope that maybe it’s not a one-time thing. He’s tasted Dick and instead of feeling satiated, he only wants more. 

~~~

They’ve dozed off for a while and Dick finds himself coming to with Jason’s hand in his hair and quiet voices murmuring. He’s wrapped around Jason’s body and it’s not surprising; Dick’s always been a clingy cuddler, even with one-night stands. Give him someone he cares about and…well.

Oh, boy. Dick takes inventory of himself, without opening his eyes or changing his breathing patterns. He hopes it fools the two other Bat boys long enough for him to assess his life.

He’s deliciously sore in a way he hasn’t been in some time. He’s been going through a dry spell, not because he couldn’t find someone, but because no one has appealed to him for a while. It’s partly why he decided to accept Tim’s slightly unusual request to meet up with him and Jason. He figured, hang out with his brothers, see if he can find a hot redhead in the bar, get his romantic life – or at least sexual life – started again.

And then he started drinking and Tim started talking and the game began and….he thinks Tim would have made a fucking great therapist; finding a way for his patients to spill their guts without even realizing they were doing so.

It’s not that Dick is blind; he’s known Jay grew up big and strong. Even compared him to Slade once or twice in his mind before laughing at himself. They were brothers. More relevant, Jason hated him. Resented him. They fought more than they should.

He’s been happy Jason and Tim found each other. It was weird at first, less because they were all brought in by Bruce, but more because of the antagonistic way their relationship started, what with Jason nicking Tim’s throat that night in the graveyard and then slicing his knee later. But Dick had seen them together and they complimented one another; big and smaller, the thinker and the bruiser. Though Jason had his own kind of genius and not entirely physical. Dick had always been in awe of how simple school was for Jason when he was a teen, how he’d go around quoting novels from the 1800s as easily as the stats on Gotham’s crime families.

He’d once been a bright, happy child and Dick had ignored that, too caught up in his own shit at the time, the Titans and his arguments with Bruce. And then, before Dick could really get to know him, Jason was dead.

Dick had known Jason had a crush on him, sure, but it always seemed more like hero worship than anything, and he’d tried to disabuse him of that notion very quickly. He never expected that Jason still held onto it all these years later. Through death and through rage, through Dick’s time as Batman and his return to Nightwing.

The murmuring stops, and he feels a tap on his nose – the gig is up.

“I can hear you thinking way up here, Boy Wonder. You gonna run off?”

Jason’s voice sounds amused, but Dick can hear the hint of hesitation under it.

He moves his head so that his chin is resting on Jason’s pectoral, right above his pink nipple. Tim’s dark blue eyes stare at him: calm, unassuming.

Out of the two, Dick’s always thought of Tim honestly more as his brother. He tried to do better by Tim than he had Jason. To make up for his mistakes from when he was angry at Bruce, angry with himself; too focused on getting away than helping a kid who wore his colors.

Then again, Dick just let Tim suck his dick and came all over his face, so maybe he needs to rethink the meaning of “brother” in his mind.

So, he responds to Jason, honestly. “Just thinking about how I want to fuck you.” It wasn’t his first thought, but it’s been in his mind since Tim teased Jason about liking his cock. Staring at Jason, taking in his white bangs and dark undercut, the arch of his eyebrows and his chiseled jaw, the way he’s broad and big – Dick wants to get fucked by him again, too.

He lets his hand wander down a thick defined waist until he reaches Jason’s cock and can actually feel it this time. Looking at it earlier blew his goddamned mind, taking in all fucking eight plus inches of it, but feeling it in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the smooth head feels even better. His hole clenches in anticipation and he feels himself start to leak.

Yeah, he definitely wants to get fucked again. Really wants to take Jason up on the whole daddy thing because oh yeah, Dick’s got a kink and the last time anyone hit that kink was two years before, when Slade ditched him _again_ for a job and he decided he’d had enough.

But he sees how Jason’s mouth goes slack, how he flushes really nice when Dick says he wants to fuck him and that right there solidifies it for him.

“Can I?” he asks, but it’s not directed toward Jason, rather Tim, who is still staring at them like he hasn’t a care in the world that his boyfriend just fucked someone else. Dick would think they did this often, that he was just another body invited in, if not for the earlier game where Jason revealed he’d never had a threesome. It still left him unsure if he was simply an easy lay or this was something else.

Tim’s next words answer it for him, like Tim knows exactly what he is thinking.

“He’s wanted you for longer than I’ve known him. He _needs_ you to, Dick.”

“I’m right here,” Jason grumbles, but Dick keeps his eyes locked on Tim’s, searching.

Tim nods and Dick gives in. 

“Yeah, okay, Little Wing.”

He watches as Jason flinches, half from embarrassment, half because he’s pretty sure the nickname turns him on. Christ. Dick was even more of a, a _dick_, than he thought to Jason for all these years. He’s determined to make it up now, like somehow an especially good fuck will soothe all the pain Dick has caused.

He knows it won’t, that if he’s invited back, and maybe even if not, they’re going to have to talk, him and Jason. But that’s future Dick’s problem and current Dick’s only interest is making Jason feel good.

He moves on top, straddling Jason’s thick thighs, looking down at him. He’s already erect, cock brushing air, and it looks like Jason isn’t too far behind. He strokes himself as he talks.

“I like to be fucked fast, but when I fuck, I like to go slow. So, I’m warning you, Jason. We go at my pace or not at all. I want to take you apart and put you back together. Keep you feeling me for days, not because I’m huge like you, but because I’ve been inside you for _hours_. You wanted this and now I want this too. I’m gonna shake your _world_.”

Beneath him, Jason whimpers, his hands crawling up Dick’s legs to get at his waist, holding him gently.

Dick shimmies down Jason’s body even though the other man’s hands try to cling to him, keep him on Jason’s lap. He settles between Jason’s thighs, and begins lavishing them with kisses and licks and sucking the thick muscle in between his lips. The few times Dick did fantasize about Jason when he masturbated, it was always about his size, his broad shoulders between Dick’s legs, and Dick’s head between Jason’s thighs until all he could do and feel was Jason, until he drowned in them.

He maintains the foreplay, enjoying the red bruises that arise on Jason’s tanned skin, the freckles he finds between his ass cheek and the top of his thigh, enjoys slipping his fingers between his cheeks, brushing gently a dry finger against his hole, until Jason physically pushes him away, demanding.

“Dick. I know you said slow, but this is _glacial_. Are you going to fuck me sometime this century?”

Dick and Tim’s snorts reflect each other. When Dick looks up, Jason looks grumpy and disconcerted. 

“You two gonna gang up on me, now?”

“Don’t you know it, honey. Older brother’s prerogative,” Dick says, voice sweet like cotton candy and less likely to melt.

“Maybe _older brother_ should watch his mouth given who he was calling _daddy_ just a short while ago,” Jason snarks, accent thick.

Jason makes a fair point.

Without needing to ask, Dick suddenly finds the lube bottle stretched out to him, Tim on the other end, smirking.

He grabs it and slicks his fingers. He parts Jason’s ass and presses them against his hole, slowly pushing one in while the others rest outside. He has to slick his finger again before it really goes in and Dick gets to feel the inside of Jason’s tight channel. He smells hot and musky down here. He probably hasn’t showered since morning and Dick bites at the round part of his ass resting on the bed, pulling in the scent. He learned to love this when he was with Slade. Slade who always shoved his nose and tongue into Dick’s ass, eating him like nothing else could sustain him.

Dick rubs his cock on the mattress beneath him, tempted to lick Jason open if not for the lube he’s already applied.

Eventually his finger pushes in all the way until his palm hits Jason’s ass, his other fingers spread wide. Once in he begins searching for the bundle of nerves. He wonders if Tim’s long fingers find it easier than others, how they compare to Dick’s. The idea flies from his head when Jason gasps and his thighs clench around Dick’s shoulders. He’s found it, then.

From there, he begins a gentle, slow rhythm that is unrelenting and ensures he’s keeping his finger pressed on Jason’s prostate with every push in, followed by a circular motion, then out and followed by two, then three fingers. Jason is sweating by three, writhing, his balls drawn up high and tight and Dick hasn’t even touched his beautiful cock.

Dick finally pulls away, moving back up Jason’s body, kissing the whole way, feeling his abdominals flex beneath the touch and then up, up, until he can mouth at Jason’s neck while putting on the condom Tim hands him and holding himself steady as he pushes himself in between Jason’s legs, into his hole. He pants as he keeps moving, gliding in the whole way until he bottoms out with one push, trying not to break his stride despite Jason thrashing beneath him.

He bites at the man’s neck, marks him. Thinks he shouldn’t have done that, they didn’t discuss marking and what that might mean, but Jason’s groan is appreciative, and he does it again, conversation be damned, if it means he gets to hear that noise again.

He rests there, balls pressed to Jason’s ass until Jason’s legs slide up the outside of his and lift over his hips, hooking behind his back and he mutters, “_Move_, Dickie.”

From there, Dick lets his body take over, pulls out and in, all slow and careful – careful to hit the other man’s prostate on every thrust, priming him, keeping him riding a high despite the fact that he obviously wants a harder fuck. Dick resists the pull of Jason’s legs, ignores the way he digs his heel into Dick’s back in an attempt to galvanize him into moving faster. He simply props himself up on his hands, bringing their bodies apart but staring down into Jason’s teal eyes, staring at his gorgeous long lashes and the freckles across his nose that stand out despite his tan.

“You’re doing so good,” he says, “taking me so well.”

Jason hisses, clamping down around him, and he thinks he’s found Jason’s kink.

He leans down, catching a drop of sweat that threatened to drip on Jason with the sheet before he pulls back enough to gaze at him and speak praise right onto his bruised lips.

“Jay, you’re so good, so hot, so tight. I could fuck you all night. I bet I could, and you’d still feel snug around me. You can be my cockwarmer. I bet you’d be so good at that, don’t you think, Jay? Just imagine me inside you all the time. I’d let you off for patrol but that’s it. Watching TV and I’d have my cock in your ass. Read a book with your ass pressed into my hips. Timmy and I could eat dinner and I’d have to eat around you, you sitting on my lap, just keeping it warm.”

He’s making himself hot with this talk, and he finds he means it, wants at least a day where Jason does nothing but sit in his lap, keeping Dick hard inside his body.

Jason’s moan reverberates through them both. “I’m so full, Dick. God, you feel good. You can reach that spot in me; I’m seeing stars. Your cock was meant to fuck me.”

“Yeah, yeah it was. I’m sorry I wasted all this time. I should always have been fucking you,” Dick says, and he doesn’t mean to bring down the mood, glad when he doesn’t, when he gets another moan from Jason in response.

He has no idea the amount of time that goes by; it’s definitely not hours, but it’s at least one. He fucks into Jason, keeping him on the edge with Tim pressing kisses to his mouth in between Dick’s, keeping him rooted and there with touches to his shoulders and chest.

Dick’s got fantastic self-control and he uses a few Bat techniques to keep himself in check until Jason begins to sound frustrated, his breathing comes labored and he starts to beg.

“Dick, please, please let me come. Haven’t I been good? Please, please, I need this. Need you to come in me. Need you to let me come.”

Jason’s eyes are completely blown, more black than blue or green and the white strands of his hair are sticking to his face which has gone red with exertion and pleasure.

“Yeah, yeah, Jay. So good. So good for me. You can come. Get yourself off. You’re so sweet, Little Wing.” He leans down for another kiss, tasting nothing but Jason and the sex in the air. “There you are, baby,” he murmurs. 

Jason, for all his size and harsh lines of scars and white hair, looks young, like they’ve been transported back to when Dick wasn’t sure yet who he was going to be, and Jason was Robin II. It’s the Jason Dick never let himself care about, but still _knew_, over-eager and soft despite years of hard knocks on the street. Jason should have been bitter and jaded when Bruce found him, but the chip on his shoulder was only that and it easily came off when Batman showed some amount of affection.

The man who came out of the Pit never looked at him with these soulful eyes, almost wet and definitely ringed with red, eyes the color of glistening aquamarine. His mouth had never been soft like this, choking on a gasp that sounds like Dick’s name as he strokes himself in between their bodies, knuckles hitting Dick’s abs.

“Baby come for him. Come for Dick. Come for _Robin_,” Tim says, cradling Jason’s head, running his fingers over his beautifully parted lips.

When Tim whispers that final word, Dick feels Jason’s body go taught and clench around him so tight, Dick can’t even continue thrusting, locked into place. Jason’s body comes so violently, his back arches off the bed, throat a tight flexed curve, face pinched to the point that it looks painful, but thick strands of come spring from his cock, drowning him and his hand as he jacks himself through it until he’s whimpering, and Tim moves his hand down, peeling Jason’s away from himself.

He’s the most gorgeous thing Dick’s ever seen.

Tim nuzzles at Jason’s hair line, as he opens his eyes, face finally relaxing as he stares at Dick, though he doesn’t seem to really be _seeing_ Dick. His mouth falls open once more and his breathing is harsh. Eventually he comes down enough that Dick can keep moving, slide in and out again, still gentle, still pressing his prostate as Jason cries out and shakes beneath him. One hand moves to clutch at Tim’s sticky one, tangling together, and the other pulls Dick down for a kiss, soft and sweet.

Dick comes with a sigh, watching as Jason’s eyes drift closed, his mouth goes slack.

His hips jerk with his orgasm and he can barely get out, “Did he just—?” from between his teeth as pleasure overtakes him for a minute.

He can hear Tim answer, “Yeah, you fucked him good, Dick. He overloaded,” all while he stares at Jason passed out in between his legs and Dick orgasms into him.

When Dick has control of his own motor functions again, he pulls out, ensuring the condom doesn’t get left behind and throws it before collapsing next to Jason’s body.

“Should I be flattered or offended?” he asks, somewhat rhetorically.

Tim’s smile comes into view. “Flattered. He’s only done that with me twice, but you managed it on the first try. Don’t worry, I freaked out the first time, too. I dumped a glass of water on him, hoping he wasn’t dead. He was pretty pissed about that until he realized why.” Tim shrugs; Dick can barely see the movement in his periphery. “When he comes especially hard, he simply passes out.”

He twists his head up and watches as Tim’s long fingers glide through Jason’s hair, twisting in the white strands at the front. His touch is soft, filled with something he’s not saying.

“You care about him,” he says, certain. “You…love him?” Less certain.

Tim considers. “As much as I think I can love.”

Dick raises his eyebrows, hoping for an explanation.

Tim stares back, almond-shaped eyes blinking slow. “I haven’t figured it out, yet. But whatever I feel – or don’t feel – it makes it so I’m not jealous. You’re something he needed, wanted. It doesn’t bother me. I know I’m attracted to him. I know I’m very sexual. But when Kon and I broke up, he said it was because I didn’t love him enough. I think he needed to feel like it was us against the world. I don’t feel that, not with Kon, not with Jason. I don’t need my life to revolve around one person. I just haven’t figured out if it’s because I can love more than one person or because I can’t love.”

Dick’s quiet for a minute. Finally, he says, not sure if it’s right at all, “Well, if this is you not loving, maybe it’s good for the rest of us because how could we compete if your love was even bigger?”

The corner of Tim’s mouth tilts up. “Jason refuses to ask for himself. I know that much; that whatever I feel, it’s enough to care that he gets what he needs, whether from me or someone else.”

“You’re a good boyfriend,” Dick says.

“You’d be a better one.”

Dick shakes his head, a snort sneaking out his nose. “I am a terrible boyfriend. Just ask all my exes.”

Tim’s eyes search his. “Maybe it just takes the right person.”

Dick finds himself yawning before he can respond. 

Tim smiles, indulgently. “You look as beat as he does.” He pauses. “Stay?” he asks, and Dick thinks it’s about more than the night.

He doesn’t know what this is, by any means. It might not be surprising, when he looks back at their interactions, but they still need to talk. Him and Jason, him and Jason and Tim. Tim clearly has some self-examination to do, too. 

But he finds himself scooting down, until he can plaster himself against Jason’s side, feel his steady breathing, hear his mumbling snores. Tim shifts, too, not quite as close as Dick, but close enough that Jason and Tim’s arms are touching.

“C’mere,” Dick mumbles, raising his head enough over Jason’s body so that when Tim lifts his, their lips touch in a kiss. Then he flops back down, head on Jason’s shoulder.

“What was that?” Tim asks, sounding perplexed. 

“Me. Staying,” Dick says, and then loses himself to the warm body next to him, the scent of sweat and sex and _Jason_, and finally, sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Internet cookies for theories on the third in Tim and Kon's threesome. ;)
> 
> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
